Miguel e Lúcifer em: The wincest
by tah-crowley
Summary: Como será que eles lidam um com o outro?
1. Chapter 1

_ A despedida_

- Já pensou? – gracejou Lúcifer, sorrindo e acariciando o queixo do irmão. – Nós dois juntinhos... Como irmãos?

Miguel olhou feroz e severamente o irmão mais novo e antes de arrancar seu queixo dos dedos de Lúcifer, disse:

- Incesto? – cuspiu disfarçadamente o irmão mais velho.

Lúcifer riu, sem desmanchar o sorriso perverso e malicioso:

- De novo.

Miguel ia voltar a encarar o irmão, mas decidiu-se por nem olha-lo e apenas dizer:

- Até nunca mais, Luci!

Lúcifer manteve o sorriso enquanto mordia a própria boca, satisfeito com a provocação:

- Até a eternidade, Dean!

_Como esse texto saiu pequeno e eu teria que explicar algumas coisas sobre ele, creio eu que vou fazer drabbles sobre os dois._


	2. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você 1

Ainda bem que aquela jaula era impermeável para visões e sons.

Lúcifer vivia uma existência vazia, enlouquecedora, irritante. Contudo, ele vivia só, sem aquelas criaturas inferiores, que eram os demônios que criara para derrotar Miguel.

Era muito mais fácil viver assim: lembrando que estava longe deles.

O arcanjo relembrava, repassava os momentos de sua infância durante toda a sua permanência naquela jaula. Sim, eles tinham sido os melhores de sua vida, tinha que admitir, e Miguel, bom, a melhor parte de tudo; além do amor e da presença do pai.

Ele se sentia ridiculamente bom por se importar com o irmão, mas...era isso e só, ele ligava para a família dele, e daí? Nada mais que isso, ele continuava desprezando qualquer ser que não fosse eles, o que o posicionaria muito mais seletivo e, por assim dizer, mais egoísta; o que de fato era o maior de seus vícios.

Levantou-se novamente. Ficar sentado demais dava câimbras.

Ouviu um barulho.

"Oh, algum demônio querendo se comunicar". Era Azazel:

- Meu senhor, eu vos ofereço...

A mesma ladainha de sempre, claro, mas o anjo havia se afeiçoado ligeiramente aos seus filhos mais devotos, um pouco, nada que o fizesse tremer ou parar em meio a uma decisão.

- Lilith, senhor? Ok, como for; eu farei.

Anos depois...

- Senhor, estou aqui. – ela abriu os braços em direção ao altar em que estava uma face da jaula de Lucifer.

Lucifer sorri ao ouvi-la, levantando-se e em enlaçando os dedos uns nos outros sobre o quadril, paciente, esperando seu receptáculo lhe dar as boas vindas.

O apocalipse estava se dando como o esperado e Lucifer estava satisfeito; apesar de não estar lá muito eufórico.

Enquanto realiza suas tarefas e depois de realiza-las, ele voltava a seu estado de contemplação: Aquilo era tão chato..., pensou ele, sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de uma janela, seus olhos se perdiam na imagem que o vidro lhe permitia ver, mas ele não via nada, pois estava pensando mais do que vendo.

Como eles poderiam ter chegado naquele ponto? Tudo era tão chato agora, por mais que se sentisse melhor conseguindo respirar um ar menos inconstante, sentir na pele, ou melhor, no receptáculo que tinha conseguido, as coisas que a natureza podia lhe ofertar e que nem sempre eram ruins, porque, apesar de tudo, sabia que seu pai era mestre em fazer coisas realmente viciosas. Ele riu internamente, por que pregar a virtude fazendo coisas viciosas? Seu pai, um velho contraditório.

Um demônio bateu a porta, Lucifer não se virou, apenas se mexeu com sutileza, demonstrando um pouco de impaciência e esperando que visse logo o motivo daquele ser estar ali:

- Os cavaleiros estão fazendo estragos na terra. – ele riu zombeteiramente, fazendo um barulho esquisito com a garganta.

Lucifer odiava tanto quanto Crowley aquela mania dos demônios serem demônios.

Lúcifer sorriu desdenhosamente, erguendo o queixo:

- E Miguel?

O demônio ficou em silêncio. Miguel? Mas esse não era o irmão mais velho de seu pai, o arcanjo bom? Por que é que Lúcifer queria saber dele?

A respiração de Lúcifer ficou perigosamente pesada. O demônio precisava dar alguma resposta boa:

- Esta atrás do outro Winchester, Senhor.

Lúcifer soltou o ar pesadamente:

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Senhor?

Lúcifer virou os olhos e passou uma das mãos no peito:

- Qualquer novidade, entre em contato.

_Flash Back_

_ - Luci, para com isso. Quantos anos você tem? – disse um Miguel risonho, se encolhendo contra um gramado vivamente verde._

_ - Tenho algumas centenas de anos... – Ele respondeu, perdendo o fôlego e caindo ao lado do irmão._

_O moreno sorria ainda rindo internamente, seu peito se contraia e doía, mas ele suspirava, feliz por sua família ser tão perfeita quanto era:_

_ - Você que é um fraco. – disse o menor, fugindo de perto do irmão._

_ - Quem é o covarde agora? – gritou, se levantando com dificuldade._

_Lucifer gritou ao longe:_

_ - Eu não disse covarde, disse fraco. – e saiu correndo novamente quando Miguel o alcançava. _

_ - Você quis me sacanear, só sei disso. – murmurou, derrubando o irmão no gramado._

_O menor riu e suspirou, mas se contraiu imediatamente ao sentir as mãos do irmão lhe sacudirem: _

_ - Para, para..._

_ - Quem é o fraco..._

_ - Para... _

_Os dois riam desesperados, enquanto Miguel perdia o fôlego com a respiração irregular, Lucifer perdia o fôlego por não lembrar como resgata-lo:_

_ - Ok, chega. – Miguel caiu sobre o irmão que o empurrou para o lado._

_ - Ahh...- suspirou o menor, virando-se para o irmão, sorrindo. – Acho que nada é mais feliz que nós._

_ - Ninguém, nem nada é mais feliz que nós. – repetiu e concluiu o mais velho, se encostando no irmão._

_Lucifer mordeu os lábios e se aproximou das axilas do irmão:_

_ - Posso te contar uma coisa? – ele respirou fundo. – Promete que não conta pro Gabe e pro Rafael?_

_Miguel levantou uma sobrancelha, mas suspirando, assentiu, ele sempre fazia tudo pelo mais novo:_

_ - Você é meu favorito. – e abraçou o irmão com força e carinho._

_Miguel parou de respirar, surpreso, mas soltou o ar com leveza ao abraçar o irmão:_

_ - Você também é o meu, Luci. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. _

O problema é que lembranças não eram suficientes, nem promessas. Tudo se fora e Lucifer devia viver a sua nova realidade.

A nova realidade era essa e não outra; Miguel tinha feito a escolha dele, ficara do lado do pai deles; por mais que ele sentisse algo que não ajudasse em nada para representar seu papel.

No céu, Miguel se preparava para guerra. Para a sua guerra, e isso incluía outras guerras que teimavam em continuar; guerras internas tipicamente humanas, que ele aprendera, no seu pouco contato com os humanos, que eram quase inúteis de se lutar:

- Mas alguém precisa o fazer. Eu preciso fazer isso. – ele acariciou as costas da mão direita com os dedos da outra mão, suspirou. Era preciso que fosse ele, ele tinha sido fraco até então em tentar ignorá-lo, fingir que não teria que aniquila-lo (dessa vez para sempre).

Ele queria não ter que fazer isso, queria que tudo fosse como antes; mas Lucifer cometeu erros demais, persistiu em rumos que Miguel não iria aceitar caminhar junto dele e muito menos, deixar que ele caminhasse sozinho, sem ninguém para impedi-lo.

Seus dedos arderam e os aproximou dos lábios, os beijando com delicadeza. Não fazia, em sua memória, tanto tempo que ele fazia isso para Lucifer toda vez que este caia de uma árvore ou tentava carregar Gabriel enquanto corria.

Mas o mais novo não era mais quem ele conhecia como seu irmão, como o ser que mais amara em toda a sua existência milenar. Lucifer precisava ser morto, não importava o quão importante ele era para Miguel.

E só o mais velho poderia mata-lo, então ele faria isso sem pestanejar.


End file.
